(Infinity) Days of Snow
by RadCherishIsEve
Summary: After Summer comes Autumn, and after Autumn comes winter. In winter, there is Snow.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I co-own Snow (with S.B.A.) and I own Zack, Butch and Sasha.**

**I thought of making a Tom/Bliss fic but I realized that I haven't watched (500) Days of Summer yet, so I did. I didn't really enjoy it but the ending was okay (I love Minka Kelly). My friend and I were having lunch one day and we both came up with Snow. And we also both figured that Ellen Page would be perfect. To better visualize this, imagine Ellen Page as Snow and Sam Claflin as Zack. Enjoy! This is dedicated to carameltootsieroll.**

* * *

**(874)**

"How's the job hunting coming along?" Rachel asks. She ties her hair in a ponytail and looks out at the field. It's the fifteen minute break from soccer practice and she decides to hang out with him instead. "Was working in Highland really giving you a break?"

"I've gotten a lot of callbacks," Tom answers, not taking his eyes off his sketch-pad. "So yes, I'd like to think Highland gave me something. The ones that are accepting me are giving me a time period to think about it, I told them that I had other options and wanted to finish the prospects first. I'm having another interview tomorrow. It's the last and the most important."

"Impressive. Sounds like you aren't even a jobless guy." Rachel sneaks a peak at what he's drawing. It's a girl. "Which firm?"

He takes a deep breath and looks at the younger girl. "Avalanche Corporations."

* * *

**(858)**

Paul puts down his bottle of beer. "You've got an interview with Avalanche Corporations?" His jaw drops and his eyes look for any signs of a trick. "That's…huge!"

"That's why my interview isn't until two weeks from now. And that's just me being lucky because someone was too chicken and had to cancel his appointment."

"Why would anyone want to back out from their appointment in Avalanche?" McKenzie shakes his head. "They're lucky enough to get an interview."

Tom shrugs. "Right now, I only care that I'm able to have an interview. Now that I have a chance—"

McKenzie cuts him off, "An interview isn't a chance."

"—I might actually be a part of something bigger."

* * *

**(856)**

He'd see her on the train sometimes, most of the time she's looking around, as if she's hiding from someone. He'd see her in the diner, too, eating regular meals as if they're the most delicious things in the world. Sometimes at the karaoke bar, he'd find her drinking beer alone. He sees her in the park lots of times, too. But he never gave her much thought. She's just a very pretty stranger that he regularly sees.

So imagine his surprise when he sees her in the entrance of the theatre talking to strangers who stop to listen but eventually leave her. He sees her sigh with disappointment and put her hands in her pocket. His legs take him to her and he asks, "Are you okay?"

She looks at him and shrugs. "Yeah. Just…," heaving a breath, "would you like to watch Inception with me? I know you've probably seen it already but this theatre does show reruns and I have an extra ticket and I'm not very...I'm not really up to watching it by myself since I was supposed to be with someone and—"

"Sure," he says, "why not? I was planning on watching that anyway."

* * *

**(858)**

"And did you enjoy it?" McKenzie asks.

Tom looks away from the window and to the person in front of him. Paul is waiting for an answer, too. He hesitates and then nods, a small smile forming on his lips. "Yeah, I did."

* * *

**(856)**

The night was going greater than he expected. She brings him to Sundae's Best, an expensive ice cream restaurant, and she orders a treat without even looking at the menu and acting like it's no big deal. She even asks him to get whatever he desires. "Just get anything," she urges. And he gets a parfait he has always wanted to try.

He suddenly blurts out to her that had broken up with his girlfriend, Autumn, about a week ago and resigned from his job earlier that morning. She asks him why. "We were both the only candidates for a really big promotion. She's always wanted it and so I let her have it. Everything was okay but I noticed the changes. I talked to her about it and when I told her she was my girlfriend...she told me that she's also my boss."

His companion cringes. "That really stings."

He agrees. "Broke up with her the next day. My sister liked her but even she noticed that she was too work-oriented."

"Do you have any job prospects?"

"A lot, but," he looks out the window and eyes the tower with shining lights that says Avalanche Corps., "I've always wanted to work there," he sees her look at the tower, too, "and I've been trying to get an interview but slots are always filled."

"Will you promise me to try calling again?"

He raises his eyebrows but realizes that there's nothing he would lose if he did. "Sure, one last time." He shrugs. "What were you doing alone in the theatre and asking random strangers to watch a movie with you?"

"I was supposed to be watching with my dad but he...um...had a last minute business call and had to go back to work." She smiles and takes the last bite of her ice cream cake. "I never asked you your name."

"Tom. Tom Hansen." He smiles at her. "I just spent a night with a total stranger. I'm just lucky she's cute," he flirts and notices her blush. "What's your name?"

* * *

**(858)**

Paul raises his eyebrows and leans forward. "Well? What's her name?"

"What's her name, man?" McKenzie joins. "Don't tell me you didn't get it."

"Did you get her number?"

"Are you going to see her again?"

"Tell us you're going to see her again."

"Can you at least show us how she looks like?"

"Yeah, surely she has a social networking site."

"How many beautiful girls do you see and compare them to what that girl did to you."

"Dude, you've got to go and get her."

"Forget about Autumn! Didn't you tell us that you expected something like that would happen?"

"She's a career-oriented woman."

"And they are _not_ your type."

Tom blinks and nods. "Right, her name. It's…"

* * *

**(856)**

"Snow." She grins. "Snow Lanché."

After taking that in for a few seconds, he grabs his jacket beside him and leaves right away, ignoring her when she asks what's wrong. "Tom!"

* * *

**Back to day (1)**

**(1)**

He isn't fully over Autumn. But he got the job at Avalanche and is now starting his first day. Rachel, who had wanted to wish him good luck on one of the most nerve-wracking days of his life, smiles at him. "You got this."

* * *

**(456)**

He's been working for Avalanche for a year and a few months and he loves it. He's made friends, he's gone out with a few women and has even become friends with his boss. "I like you, Tom," he said once, "your ideas are different and I like that." Mr. Lanché had been consulting with him personally since then. "I think you and my daughter, Ava, would be good friends."

The only thing that sucks is that he hasn't seen Snow. Not on the train. Not in the diner. Not in the karaoke bar. Not in the movie theatre. Not in Sundae's Best. Not in the park.

During his free time he would draw her. However, there's always something wrong with it, always wondering what he's missing. So he'd flip onto another page or grab a new, clean sheet and start drawing again. When Paul and McKenzie noticed, they think that the excuse he gives them, "It's not perfect," he would say, is a lie.

* * *

**(489)**

With his headphones on and his bag stuffed with all he needs and a little too early for his liking, Tom is ready to go up to his desk and finish his endeavors for the day. When he reaches the building, he's not entirely surprised that the elevator quickly opens and no one else is waiting but him. He goes in, punches his floor and waits for the doors to close as he tucks his headphones down. Already closed halfway, someone calls for the elevator to be put on hold. He does so and waits for the lady to come in.

She arrives, her head bent low as she's rummaging inside her bag. "Sorry," she says and then thanks him. "Usually I'm alone and I don't normally care about getting the first ride I see, but I have to go upstairs and—" she looks up, "oh. Hello."

He blinks. It's the same pale face, her brown locks being held up in a bun, her brown eyes staring intently at him. It's the lips, the smile, he can never perfect. "Hi."

"You got the job," she says, smiling. "I'm glad."

"Do you work here, too?"

She laughs a little although it sounds as if there are undertones of irritation. "Well, of course. I don't want to but—" she stops herself, "because I'm just...I'm the...I'm...a trainee! Yeah. I'm a trainee in the...um...research department."

"Oh," he nods, trying to search his mind for any news about new recruits, "you're early."

"I...left some files and I need to get them for my...report tomorrow...thought I'd sneak in and get them before anybody notices."

"You haven't pressed your floor," he tells her.

She looks at the buttons and takes her time before pressing twelve. "You didn't press close yet, either." She presses the button a few floors below him and up they go.

* * *

**(489)**

"Is the company hiring again?" he asks Butch, one of his co-workers.

Butch shakes his head. "We're a full house. You're still the latest addition. Why?"

"I met someone in the elevator this morning. I kinda know her. She said she's a trainee in the research department." He cocks his head. "Was she lying?"

"Probably," the other guy raises his eyebrows, "but you said you know her."

"Yeah, we went on a sort of date once. She's the reason why I called the company, actually," he tells him. "She's why I'm here."

"Interesting." Butch moves forward. "And how does she look like? I might have seen her around."

Tom begins to describe her but something else catches his eyes. By the door, is the woman he had gone with to see Inception. "Like her." He gestures.

Sasha, another of his co-workers who he's a little close to despite his distaste of her eavesdropping habit, suddenly appears in between them. "Her? A trainee in the research department? That's crazy, Tom. Are you sure?" She takes another look. "Are you very sure?"

"I'm very sure, Sasha," he replies. He tries to catch her eye but she's talking to the boss. When they finally make eye contact, her eyes widen and she turns around, talking once again to Mr. Lanché, he nods and immediately turns away. "She's already close to the boss?"

"She's a Daddy's girl, Tom," Butch says. "That's Ava Lanché, dear boy. _The_ Ava Lanché. Heiress to this very company. Daddy has a daughter and can't resist naming her Ava." He chuckles. "What were you saying about her being a trainee in the research department?"

"She said her name's Snow," is his reply. _Lanché_, he didn't make the connection.

"That's her nickname. She's pale faced, beautiful and sweet. Like Snow. When she was younger she was a little on the chubby side and everyone made fun of her, with her name being something destructive and all, you know, avalanche, and there's a resemblance on the physical side, you can imagine all the teasing. One day, during the start of a new academic year, she came to school looking all brand-new and became the ice princess. Cold. Like Snow."

"She's...the president's...daughter," he says quietly.

* * *

**(490)**

The sun wasn't even up yet when he started getting ready. He was outside before the building was even open. He's been waiting for about an hour now. The security guard and April Marie, the keeper of the front keys, greet him "good morning". While opening the door, April Marie says, "You're early, Tom."

"I'm waiting for someone."

And it all pays off. After she gets in an elevator, he rushes inside and waits for the machine to close before putting it in an emergency stop. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she says without looking at him.

"Did you ask _your father_ to hire me? The position I have now? My relationship with _your father_? Did you have anything to do with any of this? Be honest, Ava."

"I only asked him to give you a chance, that he'd tell his secretary that if anyone named Thomas or Tom Hansen called for an interview, she should set up a schedule. It was just a coincidence that someone backed out and you got the slot. But I have nothing to do with all the other accusations. I swear. I didn't even ask him to hire you. That was his choice." She pauses. "And I don't want you to call me Ava."

They remain silent for the rest of the time until security and IT experts open the elevator. "Miss Lanché," one of the men calls out to her, "we saw you in the camera footage, we thought you were stuck and—"

"My colleague and I were having a discussion, emergency stop," she tells them.

"Oh," they say. "Do you want us to close the doors again?"

Tom raises an eyebrow. Snow smiles a little. "No, it's fine. We're done talking." She presses the last floor, just a floor above Tom's, and thanks the workers. "We are done...aren't we?"

He doesn't reply, instead, he watches the numbers go by the elevator. When it dings and opens for him, he walks out but stops when Snow calls his name. "Do you wanna go out for coffee later? I'll pick you up at around five?"

He turns around and sees her smiling hopefully. "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

**(490-855)**

The two had become very good friends. Tom looked past what had happened and they started anew (he did ask her how she managed to dodge him for a year, she replied that she memorized the building and could use her all-access ID to enter shortcuts). He never once called her Snow and continues to call her Ava. She had asked why once and he told her the reason, including why he ran out of the restaurant during their first meeting; she understood.

She explained to him why she didn't want to take over the company and would rather be a teacher.

He brought her to the karaoke bar and helped her have fun; he even got her to sing a lot. And they go to his favorite spot in the park frequently.

They talk all day, constantly IM-ing each other during work hours and texting or calling when they're free. Once she convinced her father that she could go home by herself during certain days, he never fails to bring her home and she insists he calls once he gets back to his own apartment. On weekends, despite having work to do—Tom with clients that he has to help and Snow with her father's orders—they're on the phone all night and would meet up during the day; sometimes, they'd abandon their work and have fun.

At one point, Snow had confessed to him her feelings, and although his feelings for her have also started to grow, he wasn't prepared for another relationship and he didn't want to ruin their friendship. "I'm sorry, I don't...feel the same way." She smiled and nodded, understanding. It hasn't affected them at all. Until Zachary Williams.

* * *

**Please check out chapter 2! It's already there!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I co-own Snow (with S.B.A.), and own Zack, Butch and Sasha. Oh, and the other original characters. I forgot to mention that.**

**This is dedicated to D.B :]**

* * *

**(856)**

During one of their coffee breaks, Tom notices that she isn't as lively as usual. "Ava, what's wrong?" he asks. "Are you having a bad day?"

She shakes her head and takes a sip from her tea, which he should've known was the first sign. She only has tea when she's stressed. "No, it's just that...my old friend is coming back tonight and we kinda left things in awkward terms."

"Oh," is all he says. "What happened?"

"Um...we were close, questions were asked—_the_ question was asked and...um...I declined the offer." She shrugs. "We never really had much contact after that...because I'm not sure of how it'll work out so I'm really nervous."

"It'll work out," he encourages. He shouldn't have. He really shouldn't have. Because once they're back in the office, once Tom steps out of the elevator, whispers and chatters could be heard all around him. He asks Butch what's happening. "Is something wrong?"

"Zachary Williams is coming back, Tom. And we all know what that means," he smiles, "wedding of the century!"

"What wedding?" he asks. There's a small smile on his face; he's never been fond of weddings but he has imagined himself as a groom in more than one occasion.

There are cheers and claps coming from near the door. There's a sharp-dressed man with dark hair and blue eyes. Handsome. People are shouting "welcome back" to him. The man smiles sheepishly as he acknowledges the ones around him. With careful and confident strides, he stops in front of Tom's desk.

"Are you Tom Hansen?"

"Uh...yeah. Can I help you?"

"I'm Zack Williams. I heard you're close to Snow." There's a pause and Tom can figure out why. "She isn't in her office upstairs. Her dad didn't notice her slip away and her secretary won't give me proper answers. Would you happen to know where she is?"

Tom shakes his head. She hasn't IM-ed or texted him. "I'm sorry, no."

"Oh, I see. I also heard you two have dinner together almost every night," the man says with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes, "do you mind if you bring her to Sundae's Best tonight? The restaurant near the theatres in—"

"Yeah, I know where that is," Tom cuts him off gently, "and sure, I'll bring her."

"Thanks," Zack smiles, "thanks a lot, Tom."

"He introduced himself as Zack to you, Tom," Sasha says as she fans herself with her hand, "that's big. He must really want you to bring Miss Lanché to Sundae's Best. He introduces himself as Zachary to everyone who isn't in the same status." Butch jokes that Zack could have him murdered if he doesn't bring Snow to Sundae's Best. He doesn't want to take the chance. Zack Williams really looks like someone who could do that.

When he meets up with Snow for dinner, he suggests that they go to Sundae's Best. She tells him that he doesn't like the place because it's too expensive. "Did Zack put you up to this?" she asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he murmurs.

"If it was him, you have to tell me, Tom," she demands, "I don't know how to answer him yet. I can't...Tom! Is it Zack?"

"Yes," he answers, finally, "but you can't back out now." They've stopped right in front of the store and Zack waves at them from behind the glass door. "What did he ask you, Ava?" She doesn't answer, instead she takes a deep breath and enters the building. Tom follows and he's surprised to see some of his co-workers but he sits on one of the stools beside Butch. "What's happening?"

Sasha appears and begins to squeal. "Oh my god, it's happening! It's happening! We're getting an answer!"

"Who is Zack Williams anyway?" Tom asks.

"_Zachary_ _Williams_, is only only the heir to the Williams fortune! They own the Kipping Bank!" Sasha replies.

"So I'm no match for him," he mumbles dully.

Butch turns to him. "You like Miss Lanché?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Tom," Sasha says in a whisper, rubbing Tom's shoulder sympathetically. "I…I…well, for what it's worth," she begins to bite her lip, "I've always thought that Miss Lanché had a thing for you. I think she rather fancies you more than she ever fancied Mr. Williams."

"That doesn't boost up my spirit at all, Sasha. And awhile ago you were cheering for him," Tom reminds her sourly. "Or are you sorry for that, too?"

She frowns. "I was just...they were the power couple, Tom. They're meant to be together."

"Save it, Sasha," Butch snaps, handing Tom a beer. "Drink. It might help."

Tom rolls his eyes but takes down a huge gulp, not minding the burn that goes down his throat as the liquid passes by.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, I'd just like to make a little speech for the most beautiful woman in here."

It's Zack and Tom can't look away from the scene playing in front of him. Snow is standing awkwardly in the middles of the room, facing him, with Zack beside her and looking at her like she's the best the best thing in the world. And for Tom, he can't blame Zack because she probably is the best thing in the world.

"Snow, three years ago I asked for your hand in marriage. You didn't accept because you said you that you needed time. I was heartbroken. But I respected your decision and gave you the space you wanted. So I went ahead to Europe despite being so angry at myself because I haven't won you over and I just kept wishing that I had you waiting for me here as my future wife. I hope the time we spent apart from each other was enough for you to think…and ask you again. I love you, Snow. I have never stopped loving you. I would think about you every day. You're amazing. Simply amazing. I'm not telling everyone here our story for sympathy, but I wanted them to hear our journey." He gets down on one knee, reveals a black velvet box from his vest and asks, "Will you marry me?"

Snow doesn't reply at first. She looks around her and then, their eyes connect. Her eyes are pleading but Tom doesn't falter. Looking down at the man, she says, "Yes."

* * *

**(857)**

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks her.

Snow had the decency to visit him in his apartment the next day, and he's not sure whether to be happy or not. He had wanted to talk to her since last night but never had the guts to call her, and he's also...hurt. It's like his ex-girlfriends (and not so ex-girlfriend) all over again. Except he and Snow never had a romantic or sexual relationship.

"I didn't think it was important."

His voice rises, "I'm your…" and then stops himself, "your best friend. You could have told me you had a boyfriend who's out of the country."

"He isn't my boyfriend," she corrects.

"Right, he's your fiancé now." He rolls his eyes.

"Yes, he was my boyfriend but we took a break when he asked me to marry him because I didn't feel the connection. I thought that there was someone out there for me. I love Zack, I really do, but not in the same way as...not the same way I love you, Tom."

"You picked him last night."

"Because you said you don't feel the same way!" she snaps. "Why are you so mad? He was also my best friend before but it changed when he left. There was awkwardness and no sense of closure. He asked me to marry him three years ago and I declined."

"If you knew he was coming back then you should have never told me that you loved me."

"But I did and I still do! I thought you felt the same way, that's why I told you. When you told me that you didn't feel the same way, I didn't want to tell you about him right away because I didn't want you to think that you might have just been a scapegoat! And then it just slipped my mind, but I found out that he was coming home earlier than expected and I just panicked."

"Well I love you!" Tom shouts.

She stands still. "What?"

"I love you," he repeats. "I love you, Ava! And yes, I admit, this whole argument is my fault, I should have told you sooner that I love you. I fucking love you, Ava! And now that you have...that," he eyes her engagement ring, "and him…."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

* * *

**(745)**

"I think I love her," Tom says to his sister. They're in the diner and he's telling her all about Snow. Rachel seems happy for him and she urges him to tell her. "Do you think it's too late, though?"

"She's still with you, isn't she?" Rachel confirms. "She hasn't told you about some boy she's seeing, right?"

He searches the back of his mind for an answer. "You're right. I'll tell her."

* * *

**(747)**

He's being blocked by a stack of boxes inside the elevator. The men pushing the cart had apologized but the people inside were squeezed like tuna in a can. That's when he overhears some gossiping workers.

"Miss Lanché is hanging out with that architect a lot."

"The cute one?"

"Tom, I think is his name. I think they make a cute couple, don't you think?"

He feels himself smile at that.

"But she can do so much better," the same person coninues.

He frowns.

"I agree. She's beautiful, she's smart, she's the heiress to this company and she's rich. She can have any man she wants and she's going to get it with someone who's not even in the highest position in the architecture department?"

"But I heard that Mr. Lanché is close to Tom. Surely he doesn't want his precious daughter to marry someone of…lesser status, right?"

The elevator dings and the doors open. He hears their voices begin to soften and he deducts that they've gotten off. Their words continue to ring in his ears and infiltrate his mind.

That night, he calls Rachel and tells her what happened. "They said that!? Those bitches."

* * *

**(903)**

Their relationship was never the same. They constantly tried to avoid each other. Once, he was on a blind date with a woman. It wasn't a disaster until the very end; he called the wrong name in bed. He even said 'Snow'. This caused the woman to make him leave right away. Talking to Paul and McKenzie didn't help either. Rachel was helpful but she wasn't always present.

Just a week ago, the newspapers, tabloids and especially magazines, have been posting pictures of the newly engaged couple. Many journalists have tried setting up interviews, but with Snow living a private life and Zack busy, all were turned down. Tom hates seeing headlines and pictures of them together.

Tonight is the annual winter ball and Tom had tried his hardest to look his best. He wanted to impress people, to show them that he can just be as good looking as Zachary Williams. Last year, Mr. Lanché had informed them that his daughter wouldn't be able to make it due to her illness; now that he thinks about, Tom hopes that she wasn't too sick.

When he reaches the hotel, cameras are flashing around. Last year, he had Butch and Sasha walk the red carpet with him. This year, he knows how to handle it and he swiftly gets inside the building. In the ballroom of a lavish hotel, Tom sticks mostly to Butch and Sasha.

"Do you know when they'll be arriving?" he asks.

"Miss Lanché always makes an entrance, her gowns are to die for," Sasha fawns. "I wonder what she'll wear tonight."

After about half an hour, the doors open, Sasha squeals, and in comes Mr. Lanché in a custom suit, with a tie that that matches his wife's blue dress. Zack is also with them, and his tie is silk silver. And then there's Snow. Her dress is silver with beautiful, elegant patterns all over it. There's even a snowflake that hides her cleavage. At first glance, it looks like a skimpy, narrow, off-the shoulder dress that reaches the floor. But upon closer inspection, Tom sees that the skin that is revealed at the topmost of her body is being covered by sheer material. Her hair is down, with ringlets around her shoulder, and her make-up is not at all exaggerated.

"Are you going to just stare at her," Butch starts, "or are you actually going to go talk to her?"

Tom does manage to talk to her. It's already eleven when he gets the chance, though. All she did so far was socialize with the elite and talk and dance with Zack. He spotted her leaving the room and heading to the restroom. "Ava!" he calls out when they're alone.

She turns around. "Tom."

"I need to talk to you."

"Sure," she says, "what's up?"

"Um…first, you look very beautiful tonight."

She smiles. "Thank you, Tom. You look very handsome yourself."

Taking a deep breath, he says. "And…I don't want you to marry Zack."

She raises her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"I love you, Ava. And...I can tell that you don't love Zack."

"I loved him before, Tom," she says, folding her arms in front of her, "I can love him again just as much, maybe even more. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to check my appearance." As she starts to walk away, he can't help but tell her one more time about how beautiful she looks. "Thank you."

* * *

**(1385)**

The day of the wedding.

He had planned on not going, to spare himself, but Butch and Sasha had made him go. Paul and McKenzie thought it was a bad choice until they thought of an idea. It would be embarrassing from the beginning, probably be the laughing stock if it failed, but hey, if it works, then it'll be all worth it.

Even if it's the most beautiful wedding he's ever gone to, even if it took months for this to happen, and Snow's dress is as beautiful as she is, and maybe the cameras around the church would make things more nerve-wracking, he didn't want to back out.

So as the priest says the words that he's been waiting for, Tom jumps up from his seat, pretending that the wedding is a disaster and that the cameras all over the place would not face him and dare put his name in the headlines next to the wedding of the century's or that Zack and his family could probably declare him missing in a day, and exclaims, "I object!"

Gasps could be heard all around. Snow and Zack turn to look at him with wide eyes. Snow begins to shake her head, wanting to save him from embarrassment, most likely.

"I'm not rich, I'm not the heir to some company and I may not be as good looking as the groom," he starts, swallowing down his pride, "but I work hard, I'm educated and I love you, Ava. I should have told you sooner, I know I should have and we could have saved ourselves from this, but I was terrified. I didn't...I didn't want to be turned down because I wasn't worthy of you. You're beautiful, you're smart, you're the heir to one of the world's biggest companies even when you want to be a teacher." He smiles when he sees her smiling. "In society's eyes I'm not worthy of you, but I can prove to you that I am. I can and I will."

She smiles wider. He grins. It doesn't even take her a second to decide as she quickly turns back to the man in front of her. "Zack—"

"Save it," he stops her, "let's not go through the drama. I should have known something was up when you hesitated to answer my proposal."

"Zack, I'm so sorry."

He shrugs and kisses the top of her forehead. "This doesn't mean that I'm burning and drowning at the same time inside."

She frowns as he casually steps down and moves pass everyone. His parents run after him but not before they give evil eyes at the bride. Cameras flash and murmurs can be heard. She lowers her eyes for a moment before walking down as well. She stops in front of her parents and gives them a pleading look.

Mr. Lanché smiles at her. "Just because I'm your father and I own a company doesn't mean that I'll stop you."

"He must be really worthy if he had the courage to stop a wedding that's being watched by millions," Mrs. Lanché adds.

Snow hugs them both before running to Tom who had been waiting for her in the aisle. She jumps and he catches her effortlessly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he responds. "It would've been easier if you broke off the engagement," he jokes.

"And give you an easy time? I don't think so," she says. She smiles and kisses him.

* * *

**(2480)**

Three years of dating all leads to this.

It's snowing outside and Snow had thought of building a snowman, just for fun. They're now on the body, with Tom handing out buttons that had fallen off shirts for Snow to press on their masterpiece. "There's one more," he says.

"We don't need more," she argues and then looks at the man, "do we?"

"He needs a heart," Tom continues and hands the item in his hand to her.

"If you say so," Snow says smiling and begins to put the round item on the man made of snow. But as she does, she looks at it first and then gasps. "This isn't a button, Tom."

He shakes his head and gets down on one knee. "Ever since you came into my life, everything's changed. You're my good luck charm, if you didn't notice. And I tried my best to show you how worthy I am to be yours and for you to be mine. Now that my position in your family's company is more secure," he had just been promoted to president of the architecture division, "and I finally realized why all my past relationships didn't work, and why winter is my favorite season," he kisses the back of her hand, "it's because of you. You know I love you. I love you so much. And I would love to come home and call for my wife."

"We work in the same place and get off at the same time." She giggles.

He smiles. "Then I get to say, 'I get to go home with my wife' every day. And I think we're ready to have Casey and Spencer, too, don't you think? I know I'm ready to teach Casey all my tricks and spoil my princess Spencer."

She laughs. "Does that mean I'm the less-fun parent?"

"We can be both." He chuckles. "So what do you say? Will you marry me, Snow?"

She grins. "Yes, Tom. I will marry you."

Despite his bad luck with...life, in general, Tom finally did get a happy ending.

* * *

**(1)**

* * *

**This is actually just a summary but I don't think I'll have time to write it all. Hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me your thoughts! And there are pictures in my profile :D**


End file.
